Outbursts of Affection
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: It took ironic songs, a wild party, and a drunken Chad to get these two together. ChadSonny one-shot


**A/N: **Bleh. I didn't like this, but it wouldn't get out of my head so I didn't have much of a choice. Sorry if it's a little perverted. Chad's supposed to be drunk, so you can't really expect something else xD This is was kind of inspired by one of my favorite stories, **Passions Talking Over Skies **by klcthenerd. If you haven't read it yet, I highly suggest it :)

* * *

_Outbursts of Affection_

Sonny shut her eyes slowly and smiled as the music blasted noisily through the dark speakers. She could feel the thrill and excitement as she felt bodies brush pass her, dancing vibrantly to the song. It was her day to let loose, to let all of her beliefs in responsibility fade away. So she set herself free, promising herself that she will have so much fun that she might even get sick of it.

"Isn't this party just amazing? Three guys already asked me out!" Tawni yelled over the loud music, her usual peppy expression looking peppier. Sonny laughed and congratulated her friend. It didn't surprise her at all. Tawni _always _got asked out. "What about you? I saw a couple of cuties staring at you on my way here." She winked.

Sonny blushed in return and stared down at her shoes. "Nah, I'm not here to get drunk or hook up. I'm just here to party." Sonny replied. Tawni rolled her eyes. Even when Sonny was not being responsible—she still was.

"_Gawd_, you're such a killjoy. It's not a party if you either pass out and/or throw up from all of the alcohol you're _supposed _to consume or get laid. This is a Hollywood party, Sonny. God won't damn you to Hell if any of those things happens to you." Sonny shook her head dejectedly.

"Tawni, you know I'm not that kind of person." Sonny said. Tawni sighed disappointingly.

"I _know_." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on, let's go dance." Sonny giggled. She grabbed Tawni's arm and pulled her into the large sea of people. They mixed into the heavy group, mingling their bodies within each other. Sonny laughed along with Tawni, shaking their hips, throwing their hands up in the air, simply dancing and enjoying their time.

Suddenly, the door swung open, letting in a strong gust of wind. The music didn't stop and nobody froze, but Sonny saw the opposite. She felt her heart beating quickly as he stepped in handsomely, _seductively_, walking in what seemed like slow motion. He flipped his hair and dug his hands into the pockets of his blazer jacket, his signature bad-boy smirk on his lips as usual.

Let everyone know that Chad Dylan Cooper has arrived.

Sonny couldn't help but think that the song that was playing was ironic. Let it Rock. The whole _When I arrive I—I'll bring the fire_ thing was just perfect. Sonny could tell that she wasn't the only one who noticed this since Chad's smirk seemed to grow bigger. Sonny almost wanted to throw a rock at the DJ as she stared at Chad. Everyone soon followed her gaze and smiled, finally acknowledging their favorite teen heartthrob.

Sonny caught Chad's eye while many people gathered around him, greeting their "king" of drama. His smirk turned into a flashy smile, flashy yet genuine. He winked at her, his high-and-mighty charm twinkling in his eyes. Sonny shyly turned, her face reddening harshly. She swore she can hear Chad laughing at her right now. She jumped to feel arms wrap around her waist.

"How is my favorite Random?" Chad whispered into her ear. Sonny shivered as Chad's soft cold breath touched her delicate skin. She searched around the room, desperately looking for Tawni. She groaned inwardly to find her making out with a someone in the corner. Looks like she has to deal with the drama snob herself.

"Fine, how's my favorite perverted asshole?" Sonny replied icily, elbowing Chad's stomach. Chad immediately backed away and laughed, placing an around Sonny's shoulders instead.

"Relax, relax, I'm not trying to score on you. I'm just playing you, Sonny. You know I'm not like that." Sonny raised her eyebrows unbelievingly at him. Chad sighed. Sonny knew him almost as well as he knew himself. "Okay, you know that I'm not like that when it comes to _you_." Sonny smiled. _Much better_.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice not as malicious as it was before. Chad shrugged as the two began to walk through the crowd. Though his face was casual, Sonny could see the mischief in his eyes. She told herself not to worry. This was _Chad_. The Chad who she has known and argued heatedly for two years straight. If that guy didn't make a (totally inappropriate) move yet, he probably wouldn't.

People began to subtly step to the side to allow Chad and the innocent looking girl on his arm who they did not know pass through. Sonny scowled at all of the love and unnecessary loyalty these Hollywood brats gave him. Not because she was jealous—her jealous of Chad? Pfft, no—but because it was giving Chad a _really _big head.

"Really, Chad, you wouldn't come all the way over to me if you didn't want anything. Don't you have bottles of beer to drink and girls to play tonsil hockey with?" Sonny asked. Chad smirked at her sweet voice. Even if she was clearly irritated, her voice was still "cute" and "adorable".

"Come, have a drink with me." Chad offered, grabbing a plastic red cup filled with strong alcohol. Sonny disgustedly stared at it. One whiff and she felt like she was close to puking her guts out.

"Ew, no, I don't drink. You know that." She declined, pushing the drink away. Chad shrugged and drank it instead, practically jugging it down. "And you shouldn't either. Chad we're just seventeen." She said, concerned.

"Sonny, why don't you just live life? I bet there are twelve year olds out there drinking and they'll probably make fun of you because you're not." Chad scoffed, taking another sip.

"Chad, what if you get drunk? You could do lots of things you wish you never did if you get drunk. Plus, it's bad for your health." Sonny warned, staring at the cup worriedly. Sonny has been to multiple celebrity parties, and she's seen Chad get drunk—_many _times. Watching Chad at his drunken state would have been a hilarious sight if it wasn't downright sad.

"Pfft, I'll be fine." Chad said. Lie. He had to admit that Sonny was right. Every time he does get drunk, he wakes up with a throbbing headache and finds out that he's done something wrong, something he wished that he could rewind and erase. But Chad couldn't help himself to the drinks, to the girls. They were all temptations that could easily lure Chad since he had a hectic life. These wild parties were his haven, his paradise.

Sonny placed a hand on Chad's arm, giving him a sympathetic look. "Chad, I don't think—" Chad swatted her hand away and glared at her. He's had enough with her annoying warnings.

"Look, the only reason why I came over to you was because I thought that _for once_ that you weren't this responsible mommy. Come on, Munroe, we're at the party of the century and it's like you're being the parent! If you're going to act like this then why don't you just leave?" he said. Sonny blinked at him, astonished. She felt her confidence withering away in a snap. Chad was equally as shocked. He almost apologized. (Too bad Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize.)

"Fine," Sonny whispered. She got up and quickly walked away, disappearing in the dark abyss of high teenagers.

"Sonny—" but it was too late. Chad could no longer see her. He sighed and cursed angrily, grabbing another cup and jugging it down. He could tell that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hours later, Sonny finally, _finally _bumped into Tawni. She looked buzzed but not completely drunk. "Whoa there, ha, hey! Where have you been?" she asked with her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Sonny frowned and shrugged, her eyes glued to the floor. She wished that she had the same animated energy she had a couple hours ago. She felt like she was the death of this party.

"Tawni, babe!" the stranger called out. Sonny looked up to see the guy Tawni was making out with earlier. Sonny's eyes widened to see James Conroy. Okay, Tawni could not be just buzzed. She _had _to be drunk. "C'mon!" James laughed, pulling on Tawni's arm. James was probably drunk as well.

"Gotta go, love ya, Sonny!" Tawni said quickly before following James out the door.

"But wait, you're my ride!" Sonny called out, but Tawni and James already shut the door behind themselves. Sonny sighed, disappointed once again. It was official: this party _sucked_.

Sonny began to walk away, but she felt someone collide into her her. Sonny groaned to find another drunken teenager, holding onto her for support. She pushed the boy with all her might and groaned once again to find that it was none other than Chad. Obviously, he was drunk. A crazy, wild, scatterbrained drunk.

"Ugh, Chad, get off of me." Sonny said, hating the smell of the alcohol that coated him. Chad smirked and stared at her desirably.

"Damn, I want to tap that." He said, his eyes firmly fixed on her body.

"Ew! Chad, you're drunk! You have no idea what you're saying!" Sonny screeched, completely horrified. Chad ignored her and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"You know, I have this _awhsome_ house. It _sooo_ huge and empty." He muttered suggestively into Sonny's ear. "And so is my big lonely bed without you. You're hot ass is _perrrffffect_ for me by the _waaaay_." Sonny looked at Chad nervously.

"Chad, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." She repeated. She released herself from his hold and stared at him warily. "I think you should get one of your friends to take you home. You're completely stoned."

"But I want to have sex with _yooouuu_! You have nooo idea how happy I would be to bang up the innocent wittle virgin that is S-son-sonny M-muh-munroe!" Chad laughed, clutching his stomach. Sonny's eyes widened as she took a step back from Chad. She would have slapped him or kicked him in the nuts if she wasn't frozen.

"Chad, go home." Sonny instructed before hastily turning on her heel and heading towards the door, thinking that maybe she should go home too. Chad grabbed her arm and pulled her back in before she could move any further, suffocating her with a hug. "Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny asked, confused. Chad rocked her side to side and hummed.

"Or we could just dooo it riggghhht here. I wouldn't mind at allll." He said. Sonny pushed him away with revulsion. She was about oh so sweetly shout colorful words at him, but Chad dropped onto the floor, passing out.

Sonny frowned. As much as she wanted to ignore this dickhead and walk away, she just couldn't. (Curse her incapability of being heartless to people.) She looked around, trying to catch sight of one of Chad's friends who could possibly take him home. Sadly, she found no one. Sonny bent down and began to shake Chad gently.

"Chad, Chad, wake up." She said. She honestly didn't know what she was doing. Sonny has never had to deal with drunken people. She never had the awful experience of taking care of them. Sonny sighed hopelessly. Looks like there's a first for everything.

Sonny grabbed Chad's car keys from his pocket and pulled him up with all her strength. Chad stirred, his eyes fluttering. "Whoa, are we going to my house yet? Or are we just going to have a quickie in the car?" he muttered. "Because I prefer my bed than my car." Sonny rolled his eyes. Even when he's drunk, Chad is still a spoiled brat.

"No, I'm talking you home so you can rest, Chad." Sonny said, trying to sound as calm as possible. But really, she was burning with intense wrath. She has never felt so degraded by a boy in her life.

"Whooaaa, you are _not _driving my baby." Chad slurred, draping himself against his convertible once they finally got there.

"Chad, I need to. The cops will catch you drunk driving or you might get into an accident. I'm driving you home." Sonny insisted. She pried Chad off forcefully before pushing him into the passenger seat. Chad tumbled over unexpectedly, hitting his head against the dashboard. Sonny laughed and hopped into the driver's seat, still giggling as she started driving towards Chad's house.

"Oh shit," he muttered, rubbing his head. "That hurt like hell." He complained, finally seating himself properly.

"Well then you should have cooperated." Sonny replied wittily.

"Ooh, are you going to cooperate with me while we're in bed? I like being the leader FYI. Not that the other girls complain." Chad smirked, reaching out for Sonny's leg. She slapped his hand away.

"No touch," she told him as if he was a little boy who knew nothing. Sonny turned the radio station on. And another ironic song played lively through the stereo system.

"She wants to touch me whoa! She wants to love me whoa! She'll never leave me whoa, whoa, oh-ohhh!" Chad sang along. He sang at the top of his lungs, practically screeching the notes out. Oh yes. It was just the _perfect _time to play Don't Trust Me. Perverted song for horny boy. Perfect. (Note sarcasm.)

"Ugh, this night sucks." Sonny mumbled as Chad continued to sing off key. Her ears felt like bleeding. For a moment, she thought that Chad was doing this on purpose to either annoy her or to deliberately make her deaf. But then she remembered: he's drunk.

"We're here!" Sonny cheered merrily as she stopped in front of Chad's house. She was utterly excited as she opened the car door. The faster she helps Chad get inside, the faster she can go home. Sonny walked over to assist Chad, but he jumped—literally _jumped_—out of the car (over the car door actually), fell against the pathway (hard). He hopped onto his feet quickly and tried to walk up to his door without falling to the side.

Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed. She jogged up to Chad, grabbing his arm as he was about to fall again. She tugged his arm to prevent him from landing on the pathway again and dragged him all the way to the front of the door. She fumbled with the keys, trying each one to see which the house key was. Chad stumbled against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist once again.

"Hmm, you smell so prettttyyyy." He moaned into her ear. Sonny blushed furiously as she tried to unlock the door as quick as possible. "I want you _sooo _bad." He added, pinning her against the door.

"Ha-ha, come on now, Chad, you're making this difficult." Sonny said in a worried voice.

"But you're just so damn hot! I want you riggghhht now." Chad smirked childishly. He trailed hot kisses against Sonny's neck, making her skin tingle.

"_Chaaad_, stop it." Sonny whined, hating how freaking seductive he is. She couldn't help but giggle as Chad nibbled gently on her neck, attacking her tickle spot. She felt his hands inching underneath her skirt, as if they were ready to yank it (along with her underwear) off right there, right now. Sonny hoped that the next key worked. Miraculously and fortunately, it did. _Thank you, God!_

"Okay, we're home! Now it's time to go to sleep!" Sonny said, slipping out of Chad's arms before he got even further. Chad smirked and stumbled inside, trying his best to put one foot in front of the other as he neared Sonny.

"My bed is this way!" he announced eagerly, grabbing Sonny's hand and taking her to his bedroom. Sonny bit her lip and reluctantly followed Chad.

_Maybe he'll pass out once he gets on his bed, and then I'll get to go home_. She thought. (More liked prayed.)

"Big fluffy bed!" Chad said.

"Yeah, and I think that you should go to sleep, Chad. You have to wake up early tomorrow to shoot your scenes." Sonny said. Chad walked shakily towards her, accidentally collapsing onto her again. Sonny couldn't handle his entire weight this time and the two landed on top of his bed. (It _was _big and fluffy.)

Chad stared down at her, glazing upon the outlines of her perfect figure in the dark until he captured sight of her eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her. He wanted her _oh so _badly. So he did what he always did when he was drunk. He kissed the girl. At first it was sweet and simple, just the way girls like Sonny liked it. But the inner Chad kicked in and things heated up into a steamy make out session that should have been categorized under porn.

Sonny couldn't comprehend what was going on. Shouldn't now be the time where she pushes Chad off of her and slaps him hard across the face? It would be a great moment to do that. But surprisingly, Sonny couldn't find herself to do that. She _loved _the way Chad kissed her, rough or gentle. It was memorizing, irresistible, intoxicating, addicting. Sonny actually didn't want him to stop.

She cursed herself for allowing him to do so. She mentally scolded herself for wrapping her arms around his neck, intertwining her fingers into his golden locks. She wanted to murder herself for moaning as his hands ran up and down her legs, squeezing the right places.

"Chad," she whimpered once his lips traveled south. "I don't think…this is…a good…idea." She breathed out slowly.

"You look like you're having a great time." Chad smirked. He pulled her shirt up slightly and kissed her stomach, all the down to the top of her skirt. Sonny gasped as she felt Chad's fingers slowly pulling her underwear down. She immediately jumped back and smacked him with a pillow harshly.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed, continuing to hit him with his feathered filled pillow as hard as she could.

"Ow, goddammit!" Chad yelled, trying to back away from the deadly wrath of Sonny Munroe. "Knock it off! I stopped! I stopped!" he said, running sloppily around the room. Sonny chased after him, wanting to show Chad her fury.

"You sick-minded pervert! I can't believe you would do that!"

"I stopped!" Chad insisted.

"Yeah, after I started hitting you with the pillow!"

"Well I'm _sorrrryyyy_ for wanting to have sex with you! It's not my fault that I—I—lo" Chad fell onto the bed, muttering random words as he stared around the room. Sonny stopped, thinking that he completely forgot everything for a moment. She dropped the pillow and glared at Chad, hating, hating, hating him.

"Pervert," she mumbled underneath her breath. "I don't even know why I helped you in the first place. You would never do anything for me—"

"I love you." Sonny stopped rambling. She stared at Chad, astounded by his words once again. She stood there, speechless, wondering if she heard him right. "I love you, Sonny Munroe. I love yooouuu. You know why? It's because you are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me happppyyyy when skies are gray! They'll never know dear how much I love yooouuu! Please don't take my sunshine awaaayyy!" He said, smiling cheekily at her. Ironic song number three.

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Sonny said for the third time this night. But this time, her voice was a confused whisper. She kneeled in front of Chad, just staring at him, amazed.

"I love you sooo much." Chad said, reaching up for her. He took her in his arms and cradled her. "I want you to be my girlfriend sooo bad. Sooo bad." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Then why don't you just ask me?" Sonny whispered.

"Because I feared you were going to break my heart. Chad Dylan Cooper does not do heartbreak." Sonny looked up at Chad, wondering if he gained consciousness, _hoping _that he gained consciousness. To her dismay, she found a sleeping Chad snoring lightly. _Now _he passes out. Sonny sighed and removed herself from Chad's arms. She glanced at the digital clock that laid on his nightstand, reading 3:54 AM. She might as well stay here for the night. Good thing she told her mom that she was planning to sleep over Tawni's . Bad thing was that she left her clothes in Tawni's car.

Sonny crept into Chad's drawers, finding a shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. She quickly changed into his bathroom before walking quietly back onto his bed. Chad was still snoring quietly, looking like he was in deep slumber. Sonny adjusted him so that she was lying comfortably on the bed while his head was on her lap. She moved his hair from his eyes, stroking his cheeks.

"Maybe if Chad told Sonny the truth, he might not have to go through heartbreak." She whispered. She placed a kiss on his forehead before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Chad groaned, waking up to yet another intense headache. _Mother effing hangover_. He thought, irritated. He rolled his eyes to see that he was on a bed. _Great, who the hell did I screw up this time? _He stared at himself, surprised to see that he was fully clothed. He turned to the side to find Sonny sleeping gently, wearing his clothes, her fingers mixed slightly within his hair. _Oh shit…I did not__. _He thought worriedly.

"Sonny, Sonny," Chad whispered. He sat up straight, sitting besides her. "Sonny," Chad said louder. He shook her while hoping that he didn't sleep with her…or accidentally said things.

Sonny blinked her eyes opened. She smiled to see Chad—not drunk. "Well hello there. You put on quite a show for me last night." Sonny giggled. Chad groaned and rolled his eyes, curse words zooming through his head. "I'm glad that I actually helped you home. Oh, sorry that I crashed. It was late and I think you would have killed me if I used your car to head over to Tawni's. By the way, I used some of your clothes. My other ones smelled like the beer you were drinking."

Chad stared at Sonny, wondering why she either isn't yelling at him or attempting to kill him. "Okay what the hell happened last night?" Chad asked, completely bewildered. "And you actually helped me? _You_…helped…_me_?" he asked incredulously. Sonny smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, silly, I mean, I _am _your Sunshine." She smirked. Chad felt his cheeks heat up. He tried his best to keep his usual sly and cocky look on his face, but all that came out was complete humiliation.

"Please don't tell me I made a fool out of myself in front of you!" Chad begged. Sonny laughed.

"Okay, let's see what happened. First you bumped into me, telling me that you wanted to 'tap that' once you checked me out." Chad groaned and slapped his forehead. "Then you started hinting me about sex. Then you passed out for a couple minutes. I had to help you though—none of your friends were there to." Chad sighed and shook his head. "I finally brought you home after a bunch of your perverted outbursts. But when I got you into your room, you practically _attacked _me, and we…um…started to make out." Chad smirked this time.

"You made out with me while I was drunk? I'm impressed. I never thought that you had it in you. Then again, what girl could resist the Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad said cockily.

"Correction: _you _stumbled on top of me and crashed your lips on top of _mine_. I was just…uh…too weak to push you off." Sonny stuttered. Chad scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Sonny.

"_Suuure_," he said sarcastically. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, you began to oh so subtly pull my underwear off." Chad's eyes widened. He stared at Sonny in amazement, wondering if he heard right. "But it didn't really go that far because I pushed you off and started chasing you around your room, hitting you with your pillow." Chad slapped his forehead again. He wondered when the mortification will end.

"Wait, you said that you were too weak to push me off of you." Chad stated, his confident smirk right back at his lips.

"Well—you said that you loved me!" Sonny blurted out.

"What?" Chad yelled. He felt like he almost had a heart attack. He could feel seat droplets forming on his skin as his heart rate increased.

"You said that you _loooveee_ me. Oh and then you started singing You Are My Sunshine. It was really sweet." Sonny giggled.

"Oh _shit_! Mother effing shit! Crap, crap, crap!" Chad yelled.

"Looks like somebody isn't a morning person." Sonny sing-songed, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh God, do you know how embarrassing this is? Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love! Girls fall for him, not the other way around! And now I just confessed to her while I was freaking high? Dammit!"

"Chad,"

"Not now, Sonny! Oh God, this is the worst day ever!"

"Chad,"

"I'm still talking, Sonny! Shit, shit, shit!"

"CHAD!" Chad finally stopped and looked at Sonny. "You really should stop talking. It could get really annoying." She said before pulling him into a kiss. Chad smirked and deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled back with a cocky grin on his face.

"Maybe I_ should_ shut up for a while." He laughed.

"So you love me?" Sonny asked. Chad turned red and nodded bashfully. "Aw, that is so adorable!" Chad rolled his eyes—out of habit of course. Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, grinning up at him. "Next time you want to tell me that you love me, try not to talk about how much you want to have sex with me first, okay?" Sonny said, kissing his cheek.

Chad laughed. "Okay, _Sunshine_," he responded. He placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.


End file.
